The Attic
by BroadwayHope
Summary: Edward discovers Bella cleaning her already clean attic...but why? Read and find out, and please review! Coauthored by FangedLeaf and MaskedGlueThief who will both have an account soon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do we look like Stephanie Meyer? No.

A/N: "The Attic" is an equal collaboration between BroadwayHope and FangedLeaf, who will have an account shortly.

_Edward's POV_

"Hello, Bella. What are you doing in your- you have an attic? I could've sworn I knew every room in your house…"

"Eeeek! You're going to give me heart attack! Ha- then you'll have to change me!"

"_Bella_…not now."

"Fine. Then I'll just keep cleaning the attic like you're not here."

"You do that." I decided to give her my "dazzling eyes."

She turned around, visibly trying to resist. And then she sighed. "You win. But _I_ am cleaning this attic, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"Mmm." I murmured. "And what deep, dark secret are you hiding in this attic of yours?" I took a step closer to Bella. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating.

Suddenly, she broke away. "Edward! No fair! You know I can't think straight when you do that…"

"Every attic has some secret. Why are you cleaning the attic, anyway? Besides a little dust, it looks perfectly clean to me."

"Um, yeah, it is. Perfectly clean. I was getting Charlie his old fishing pole.. That's it. Fishing pole."

"Spit it out, Bella."

She crossed her arms over her chest. Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a large sheet- covered object discreetly tucked away in the corner.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Much to Bella's chagrin, I darted past her and whipped off the sheet to reveal…

A DRUMSET!

It was shiny, and red, and rather intimidating looking, if I do say so myself.

"Bella!" I was shocked. "Do you play?"

"No?"

"Bella…"

"But-" She slapped a precious hand over her mouth. Intrigued, I opened the trunk next to my newest source of amusement. "BELLA!"

Bella sank to floor in despair. Her angelic tones, muffled, cried out, "Edward! I told you, no!"

"But Bella…" I said, peering into the trunk. I could feel my amused smile breaking out onto my face. The label taped to the heavy, dark, plastic case read, 'Isabella Swan. Grade 5. Tenor Saxophone.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Oh. Crap. He saw it! That stupid sax. Why did I keep that thing? It's bad enough that Renee insisted on keeping that thing at all, let alone here in Forks. Wait…how did it get here anyway?

"Aw, Bella!" Edward remarked as he proceeded to pull it out of the trunk. He ran his hands along the dusty case. Finally he reached for the clasp.

"Edward I…"

"Bella, if you don't want me to…"

"No, no, it's fine." Why do I say these things? That was practically involuntary.

As I looked at Edward, his smile was so sweet that it almost made me believe this could be fun. Almost. Edward took out the saxophone with a reverence only he could hold for music.

"What is this beauty doing up here in the attic? Shouldn't it be where you can play it?"

I shuddered at the thought of having that miserable piece of metal in my hands again. After what happened the last time I played, I didn't even want to see it again.

"Bella?" Edward asked, almost impatiently.

"Well…I um…I'm not that good a player…"

I'll be the judge of that. Do you have any reeds? (For all you non-musical people, the reed is a type of mouthpiece they use to play the sax. It won't play without it.)

"Um…" I considered lying to him for a moment but with those eyes and that smile…

"They're in the case." I said reluctantly. He opened the small compartment in the case and pulled out what looked to be a new reed.

"Be right back." He said calmly and in a half a second, he was back with a cup of water to moisten the reed.

"Please Edward! I haven't played in years. At least let me practice and I'll play for you tonight."

"It's not like your playing in Madison Square Garden, Bella. And it's not like I'll stop loving you if you can't play your saxophone." He said. I found it almost seductive, the way he said it. He then slid his hand along my neck and kissed me. It was simple. But it was enough. He pulled back and in a single, swift movement, put the reed in place and slid it off his shoulders. He offered it to me with that crooked smile.

"Now let's see what you can do."


End file.
